Team JinchuSato vs Team KamiAka A Ninja War!
by bringmetolife14
Summary: Naruto is on his way back from a mission when he and his partner decide to rest for the night and get some drinks. When he gets to the bar he sees his old teammates Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Full summary inside. im not sure about the pairings though
1. Chapter 1 reunion

**Hi Again! New story lots of fun!**

**Naruto is on his way back from a mission when he and his partner decide to rest for the night and get some drinks. When he gets to the bar he sees his old teammates Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Sasuke is on his way back to Konoha with Suigetsu after they lost Juugo and Karin in a fight against the Akatsuki. Sasuke has finally learned the truth and spared Itachi's life and has changed for the better. Sakura hasnt seen Naruto in 3 years because she's been on prolonged missions with Angel Inuzuka and Haze Hoshigaki. She's been training and has a new power that no one even dreamed that would exist. Team 7 is reunited just in time because a new enemy has appeared and they're even more powerful than the Akatsuki. They are called Team Kami. On the brink of a war between their friend Shadow's Team Satori and the evil Kyo's Team Kami. It's the Jinchuuriki, half the Akatsuki, Demons/Half-Demons and The Ninja Nations against Team Kami and the other half of the Akatsuki! Who will win? What is Sakura's new power? Who will she fall in love with? All that and more with in the chapters...**

**Me: Whazzup? Party peoples! this is my new story since im sorta stuck on the old one.**

**Angel: Yayy! im reunited with my dearest friends once again along with Nio and Snowy!**

**Sakura: Shaddup! dont giv it away!**

**Pinky: Hiya hiya! Neko-sama doesnt own Naruto-kun, the show, or any of the songs!**

**Darky: go away we dont want you here**

**Haze: stop it leave her alone (Cold frosty demeanor)**

**Me: okay so i need some help with the pairings so theres a poll on my profile. so please vote! oh and if anyone has an idea for the next chappy of INNER SOCIETY then please pm me... arigato!**

**Naruto: Enjoy the Story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Surprise! Team 7's reunion!<strong>

_Naruto:_

_Yellow diamonds in the light_  
><em>And we're standing side by side<em>  
><em>As your shadow crosses mine<em>  
><em>What it takes to come alive<em>  
><em>It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny<em>  
><em>But I've gotta let it go<em>

Uzumaki Naruto checked into his hotel room and after lying on his bed, contemplating his most recent mission, he went to find the nearest bar. His mission had been to clear some rogue Nins, or ronins, out of a small village in the Land of Earth. He was partnered up with an ANBU Hunter-nin who also happened to be a distant cousin of his, Uzumaki Shadow. He had to admit they made a pretty good team. Their combined wind jutsus blew their enemies away.

When he arrived on the bar he took in several things at once.

One, Shadow was being felt up by some random loser in a dark corner and she wasn't making any move to get away from the creep.

_We found love in a hopeless place_  
><em>We found love in a hopeless place<em>  
><em>We found love in a hopeless place<em>  
><em>We found love in a hopeless place<em>

Two, he saw a huge white dog that could only belong to a certain kunoichi of the Inuzuka clan. He looked up and confirmed the dog's owner as Inuzuka Angel in a travelling cloak who looked slightly drunk.

_Shine a light through an open door_  
><em>Love and life I will divide<em>  
><em>Turn away cause I need you more<em>  
><em>Feel the heartbeat in my mind<em>  
><em>It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny<em>  
><em>But I've gotta let it go<em>

Three, across from in the booth was a woman he hadn't seen since he was 15, and that was 3 years. _'Sakura-chan'_ he thought wistfully looking at the pink-haired green-eyed girl half covered in shadows.

And finally he saw someone he only vaguely recognized. The person had white hair and light purple eyes but Naruto couldn't put a name to his face.

_We found love in a hopeless place_  
><em>We found love in a hopeless place<em>  
><em>We found love in a hopeless place<em>  
><em>We found love in a hopeless place<em>

He shook his head clear of his musings and went over to the booth where Shadow was practically being molested by the stranger. The stranger had both her hands in his strong grip while he kissed her. Her emerald green eyes were wide open, frantic and pleading when she looked at Naruto.

Shadow was not a weak kunoichi but she couldn't do everything by herself especially when it came to manpower. She was caught off guard because she was tired from their mission and Naruto knew that and immediately understood.

_Yellow diamonds in the light_  
><em>And we're standing side by side<em>  
><em>As your shadow crosses mine<em>  
><em>What it takes to come alive<em>  
><em>It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny<em>  
><em>But I've gotta let it go<em>

His features hardened into a scowl as his hand shot out and grabbed the stranger's neck. Pulling the man away forcefully from Shadow, she began coughing.

"Naruto-o." she coughed, "T-team K-kam-mi."

Naruto looked at the man in his hand.

He felt a sharp pain in his stomach as the man's name came out of his mouth, "Tatsuo!"

_We found love in a hopeless place_  
><em>We found love in a hopeless place<em>  
><em>We found love in a hopeless place<em>  
><em>We found love in a hopeless place<em>

Naruto let go of Tatsuo and wrapped his arms around himself as Shadow slammed into Tatsuo.

_Sakura:_

Haruno Sakura and Inuzuka Angel stopped drinking the sake to look at the bar fight wondering if it would be any good. Their eyes went wide as they recognized the fighters.

"Shadow-chan!" Angel whispered as she saw the orange-haired green-eyed vixen tackle a man twice her size.

_Remember those walls I built_  
><em>Well, baby they're tumbling down<em>  
><em>And they didn't even put up a fight<em>  
><em>They didn't even make up a sound<em>

_I found a way to let you in_  
><em>But I never really had a doubt<em>  
><em>Standing in the light of your halo<em>  
><em>I got my angel now<em>

Sakura's eyes were locked onto the crumpled blond man on his knees.

"Naruto-kun!" she gasped getting out of her seat and rushing over to him while Angel and her nin-dog went to help Shadow. Sakura crouched next to Naruto and put a hand on his shoulder. "Naruto-kun? Are you all right?" she asked.

"Sakura-chan. I'm fine. Just take the fight outside." He said looking at her.

_It's like I've been awakened_  
><em>Every rule I had you breakin'<em>  
><em>It's the risk that I'm takin'<em>  
><em>I ain't never gonna shut you out<em>

She nodded and got up. She made eye contact with Angel and signaled to take the fight outside. Angel nodded and then started to taunt Tatsuo.

_Everywhere I'm looking now_  
><em>I'm surrounded by your embrace<em>  
><em>Baby I can see your halo<em>  
><em>You know you're my saving grace<em>

_You're everything I need and more_  
><em>It's written all over your face<em>  
><em>Baby I can feel your halo<em>  
><em>Pray it won't fade away<em>

**{whenever you see this it means I'm putting up a new song}**

She told Naruto she'd talk to the tavern keeper while he had some fun. Naruto smiled, got up, and ran past her and went outside with Shadow as they pursued Tatsuo who pursued Angel.

She was positive that they could handle one Team Kami member without her and then went up to the counter.

"Sorry about that, Taro-san. This should be enough." She apologized getting out a fairly generous amount of money.

"Thank you…" Taro said before adding, "Haruno Sakura."

_You're so hypnotizing_  
><em>Could you be the devil? Could you be an angel?<em>  
><em>Your touch magnetizing<em>  
><em>Feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing<em>

_They say be afraid_  
><em>You're not like the others, futuristic lover<em>  
><em>Different DNA<em>  
><em>They don't understand you<em>

_You're from a whole other world_  
><em>A different dimension<em>  
><em>You open my eyes<em>  
><em>And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light<em>

She had turned around but paused when she heard her name come out of his mouth. She got out a kunai and threw it behind her. Facing the stranger Sakura saw that the man had blocked Sakura's kunai with his own.

"Who the hell are you?" She growled, "And how do you know my name?"

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_  
><em>Infect me with your love and<em>  
><em>Fill me with your poison<em>

_Take me, ta-ta-take me_  
><em>Wanna be a victim<em>  
><em>Ready for abduction<em>

The man didn't answer but instead shed the transformation. Sakura stiffened when she recognized his face from Konoha's Bingo Book and from a very descriptive meeting with one of her friends back in the past.

_Boy, you're an alien_  
><em>Your touch so foreign<em>  
><em>It's supernatural<em>  
><em>Extraterrestrial<em>

"Kakuzu!" she gasped.

"Aaw. I'm touched you remembered." Kakuzu grinned deviously.

_You're so supersonic_  
><em>Wanna feel your powers, stun me with your lasers<em>  
><em>Your kiss is cosmic<em>  
><em>Every move is magic<em>

_You're from a whole other world_  
><em>A different dimension<em>

_You open my eyes_  
><em>And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light<em>

Sakura tried to run to get help from Naruto, Angel, or Shadow when she remembered the warnings given to her by Shadow and their friend Haze.

_~ Quick Flashback ~_

"_Okay. Remember Sakura-chan we can't let Team Kami or the Akatsuki know about Konaha-Neko. So if you do encounter either get one of us or try to hold out until we get there, okay?" Shadow said._

"_H-hai." Sakura murmured._

_~ End Quick Flashback ~_

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_  
><em>Infect me with your love and<em>  
><em>Fill me with your poison<em>

**{Song change i want different themes dont worry its only experimental ;) }**

Kakuzu appeared in front of her and swung a fist towards her. Sakura caught it in her hand.

_Hot and dangerous_  
><em>If you're one of us then roll with us<em>  
><em>'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love<em>  
><em>When we got our hot pants on and up<em>

_And yes of course we does_  
><em>We runnin' this town just like a club<em>  
><em>And no, you don't wanna mess with us<em>  
><em>Got Jesus on my necklace-ace-ace<em>

"What do you want?" she growled.

"Information. You know who the Legendary 5 are don't you?" he asked swinging his other fist at her.

_Got that glitter on my eyes_  
><em>Stockings ripped all up the side<em>  
><em>Looking sick and sexyfied<em>  
><em>So let's go, oh, oh, let's go<em>

"I don't know what you're talking about!" she argued catching his other fist and giving them both a squeeze. She smiled as she heard some bones crack.

He groaned in pain. Pulling his hands towards his own body, her grip on his handspulled her towards him and when she was close enough he swung his right leg up catching her in the stomach.

_Tonight, we're going hard, hard, h-h-hard_  
><em>Just like the world is ours, ours, o-o-ours<em>  
><em>We're tearing it apart, part, p-p-part<em>  
><em>You know we're superstars, we are who we are<em>

_We're dancin' like we're dumb, dumb, d-d-dumb_  
><em>Our bodies going numb, numb, n-n-numb<em>  
><em>We'll be forever young, young, y-y-young<em>  
><em>You know we're superstars, we are who we are<em>

She let go of his hands and cradled her stomach like Naruto did earlier. He used the opportunity to deliver a powerful side kick sending her slamming into the wall and landing onto someone's table.

She let out a groan of pain as she slowly sat up and glared at Kakuzu.

_DJ turn it up_  
><em>It's about damn time to live it up<em>  
><em>I'm so sick of being so serious<em>  
><em>It's makin' my brain delirious<em>

_I'm just talkin' true_  
><em>I'm tellin' you 'bout the shit we do<em>

_We're selling our clothes, sleepin' in cars  
>Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes, hard<em>

"Hey miss, you shouldn't get up. You're hurt." Said a voice on her right.

"I'm fine. This is nothing." She whispered.

'_Neko, it's time to show him what he's up against.' _She silently said to the demon sealed inside of her.

_Got that glitter on my eyes_  
><em>Stockings ripped all up the side<em>  
><em>Looking sick and sexyfied<em>  
><em>So let's go, oh, oh, let's go<em>

_Tonight, we're going hard, hard, h-h-hard_  
><em>Just like the world is ours, ours, o-o-ours<em>  
><em>We're tearing it apart, part, p-p-part<em>  
><em>You know we're superstars, we are who we are<em>

_We're dancin' like we're dumb, dumb, d-d-dumb_  
><em>Our bodies going numb, numb, n-n-numb<em>  
><em>We'll be forever young, young, y-y-young<em>  
><em>You know we're superstars, we are who we are<em>

_'It's about time. Let's give him a taste of what we can do, koneko-chan.' _Said the female demon.

Sakura smirked, stood up, and closed her eyes as Neko poured a bit of chakra into Sakura's body.

_DJ turn it up_  
><em>DJ turn it up<em>  
><em>DJ turn it up<em>  
><em>DJ turn it up<em>

_Tonight, we're going hard, hard, h-h-hard_  
><em>Just like the world is ours, ours, o-o-ours<em>  
><em>We're tearing it apart, part, p-p-part<em>  
><em>You know we're superstars, we are who we are<em>

_We're dancin' like we're dumb, dumb, d-d-dumb_  
><em>Our bodies going numb, numb, n-n-numb<em>  
><em>We'll be forever young, young, y-y-young<em>  
><em>You know we're superstars, we are who we are<em>

_Sasuke:_

**{Allright! Time for Sasu-chan's song!}**

Uchiha Sasuke stared at the woman in front of him. The last time he saw her she a shell-shocked cry baby. He had seen Naruto earlier but made no move to confront him. Sasuke had sensed there was an Akatsuki member her but he didn't know where exactly he was hiding. The other guy that Naruto, Angel, and Shadow were fighting was a total mystery to him.

_We kiss _  
><em>The Stars <em>  
><em>We writhe <em>  
><em>We are <em>

_Your name _  
><em>Desire <em>  
><em>Your flesh <em>  
><em>We are <em>

_Cold _  
><em>We're so cold <em>  
><em>We are so <em>

_Cold_  
><em>We're so cold <em>

When the two showed up he made no move curious as to what his old friends would do. While the other guy was preoccupied he had turned his attention to Sakura and Kakuzu. He glanced at Suigetsu before returning to stare at Sakura.

'_Does she even know I'm right next to her?' _he thought incredulously. He felt a surge of power emanating from her and her features became more feline-like.

_Your mouth _  
><em>These words <em>  
><em>Silence <em>  
><em>It turns <em>  
><em>Humming <em>  
><em>We laugh <em>  
><em>My head <em>  
><em>Falls back<em>

He watched as her nails became claws, her eyes became cat-like, as red stripes appeared in her short shoulder-length pink hair, as she grew fangs, and as cat ears appeared on top of her head.

_Cold_  
>We're so cold<br>We are so  
>Cold<br>We're so cold

"Ya know. It's rude to stare Sasuke-kun." She chided with a teasing tone to her voice before she ran to Kakuzu and punched him straight in the face.

* * *

><p><strong>Bwahahahaha! I love it! Saku-chan beatin up Kakuzu all by herself... okay she had alittle help from her bijuu. Yes it's true in this story she's a jinchuriki.<strong>

**Shadow: How? You ask?... Well you'll find out in later chapters.**

**Angel: And you'll be seeing alot of other characters and demons as well**

**Haze: Hn... whatever...**

**Sakura: She's like a female Sasuke.**

**Angel: Unfortunately dear readers Our Haze-chan is very different from the other Haze-chan.**

**Pinky: I hate TEAM KAMI!**

**Sasuke: Do i get Sakura to be mine or not?**

**Me: im not sure i need help deciding please.**

**Me: if you like the song for Sasu-chan its called COLD by SASTIC-X**

**Shadow: It matches him perfectly-ish**

**Angel: the other songs im pretty sure you know where and they are from but we'll tell you anyway!**

**Haze: 'WE FOUND LOVE' by RIHANNA (Naruto seeing Sakura again after 3 long years)**

**Pinky: 'HALO' by BEYONCE (Two pretty girls)**

**Darky: 'E.T.' by KATY PERRY (Sakura seeing Kakuzu who looks like an ALIEN)**

**Stomp: 'WE R WHO WE R' by KESHA (Sakura kickin butt her way)**

**Shadow: And 'COLD' by STATIC-X (Sasuke's cold icey heart and his ways)**

**Me: I hope you liked it and please help to vote for who Saku-chan and Shadow-chan Should be with... Arigato this is my roboto**

**Sakura: That was sooo cheesy... ;p**

**Shadow: Tell us what you want and we'll give ot to ya!**

**Sasuke: i want Sakura**

**(*Sakura faints*)**

**Me: well that was unexpected... and f.y.i. dearest readers i did not inject myself into this story. i came up with Neko the demon before i got my Fanfic account. Arigato, R&R, and Ja Ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**okay so here's the Second chapter. **

A big thanks to my first reviewer **donovan123456789!**

**As always enjoy! **

**I do NOT own Naruto or the songs... only this plot and my own characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: What's going on?<strong>

_ Naruto:_

Naruto dodged Tatsuo's scythe and hit him with a Rasengan.

Coming from behind Tatsuo, Angel and her nin-dog Snow used 'Fang Over Fang' on him. Which then sent Tatsuo flying into the air.

_I'm over it_  
><em>You see I'm falling in the vast abyss<em>  
><em>Clouded by memories of the past<em>  
><em>At last I see<em>

_[Pre1]_  
><em>I hear it fading, I can't speak it<em>  
><em>Or else you will dig my grave<em>  
><em>You feel them finding, always whining<em>  
><em>Take my hand now be alive<em>

"Fire Style: Fire Dragon Justu!" Shadow breathed before releasing a flaming dragon from her cupped mouth at him.

"Toasty!" Angel grinned as she and Snow landed on their feet. As Tatsuo's dead toasted body fell on the ground with a _Thud!, _the three of them felt a surge of power.

"What was that?" Naruto asked as he looked back towards the bar missing the look Angel and Shadow exchanged.

"Let's go." Shadow said running back to the bar.

"Is it another Team Kami member?... Oh no Sakura-Chan!" Naruto cried following Angel, Shadow, and Snow.

"Don't worry." Angel said grinning fiercely.

"Why not?" he asked looking at his friend.

_[Chorus]_  
><em>You see I cannot be forsaken<em>  
><em>Because I'm not the only one<em>  
><em>We walk amongst you feeding, raping<em>  
><em>Must we hide from everyone?<em>

"That's why." Angel declared pointing at something. Naruto followed her gestures direction.

"Sakura-Chan?" he gasped gazing at the girl he was in love with when he was younger. He took in her appearance and couldn't tear his eyes off of her. "How? Why her?" he asked as Sakura plunged her hand into Kakuzu's chest cavity and destroyed another of his hearts.

"That's what I'd like to know." Said a familiarly cold voice.

Naruto wrenched his eyes off of Sakura and looked at Sasuke. Their eyes reflected each other's emotions: disbelief, shock, and awe.

"What're you doing here?" Shadow asked coldly.

"None of your business, hot stuff." Said the nan behind Sasuke.

_I'm over it_  
><em>Why can't we be together embrace it?<em>  
><em>Sleeping so long taking off the mask<em>  
><em>At last I see<em>

_[Pre2]_  
><em>My fear is fading, I can't speak it<em>  
><em>Or else you will dig my grave<em>  
><em>You feel them finding, always whining<em>  
><em>Take my hand now be alive<em>

Shadow glanced at the man but then went back to watching Sakura with pride. "Who're you?" she asked popping a piece of goo candy into her mouth.

"I'm Suigetsu. Sasuke-sama, who are these guys?" the man said.

"I'm his old teammate, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto grinned.

_[Chorus]_  
><em>You see I cannot be forsaken<em>  
><em>Because I'm not the only one<em>  
><em>We walk amongst you feeding, raping<em>  
><em>Must we hide from everyone?<em>

_[Chorus]_  
><em>You see I cannot be forsaken<em>  
><em>Because I'm not the only one<em>  
><em>We walk amongst you feeding, raping<em>  
><em>Must we hide from everyone?<em>

"The girl with the candy is Shadow Uzumaki. Naruto's cousin." Sasuke informed, "And although you can't see her since Snow is obscuring her from view, that's Angel Tundra-Inuzuka."

"Sasuke-teme! You know better than to mention 'Tundra' in her name!" Naruto huffed. Sasuke smirked. And then Sakura flew over them.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto gasped.

She landed on all fours and stalked her way back to Kakuzu.

_Everyone_  
><em>Everyone<em>

* * *

><p><em><span>Sakura:<span>_

**{All right... time for another experiment... heres a song for Sakura!}**

_La la lei_  
><em>La la lei<em>

_Why do all my friends now want to be your lovers?_  
><em>Your family got bigger when they thought you were rich<em>  
><em>And now like maniacs they scratch your back<em>  
><em>Even when it doesn't itch<em>

_I want to figure it all, I want to figure it all out_  
><em>I want to save you from<em>  
><em>Save you from all the pain<em>  
><em>Save you from the things that cause us pain<em>

Sakura grinned showing her bloody fangs as she went towards Kakuzu.

"W-what are you?" he gurgled choking on his own blood. He was down to his last heart and had used the last of his strength to blow the demon-girl away with a fiery blast of chakra but it only sent flying and didn't really hurt her.

_'Cause it's an animal city_  
><em>It's a cannibal world<em>  
><em>So be obedient, don't argue<em>  
><em>Some are ready to fight you<em>

_It's an animal city_  
><em>It's a cannibal world<em>  
><em>So be obedient, don't argue<em>  
><em>Some are ready to fight you, my love <em>

She leaned in close to him and put a finger in the middle of his chest.

"I'm one of the Legendary 5 and your assassin, Konaha-Neko." She whispered giving him a sweet smile.

_It's an animal city_  
><em>It's a cannibal world<em>  
><em>So be obedient, don't argue<em>  
><em>Some are ready to rip you right off<em>

_Cannibal world_  
><em>Cannibal world<em>  
><em>Cannibal world<em>  
><em>Cannibal world<em>

_So be obedient, don't argue_  
><em>Some are ready to bite you<em>  
><em>My love<em>

His eyes grew wide as she sent a small pulse of chakra into his body instantly breaking his bones and rupturing all his organs, including his brain and his last heart. She pulled her finger away and put his dead body over her shoulders.

**{Song Change...ohhh...I'm evil...}**

She teleported away to a clearing with the corpse knowing Angel and Shadow would soon show up with Naruto, Sasuke, and Suigetsu, dragging Tatsuo's corpse with them. She gathered firewood and started a huge fire.

Neko withdrew the demonic chakra as Sakura sat tending to the fire, her features turning back ot normal.

_Sometimes in our lives we all have pain_  
><em>We all have sorrow<em>  
><em>But if we are wise<em>  
><em>We know that there's always tomorrow<em>

_Lean on me, when you're not strong_  
><em>And I'll be your friend<em>  
><em>I'll help you carry on<em>  
><em>For it won't be long<em>  
><em>'Til I'm gonna need<em>  
><em>Somebody to lean on<em>

''_**Koneko-chan, what's wrong?' **_Neko asked.

'_It never gets any easier, does it? Being a jinchuriki?' _Sakura asked.

'_**No Koneko-chan. It doesn't. But there are ways to cope.'**_

_Please swallow your pride _  
><em>If I have things you need to borrow <em>  
><em>For no one can fill those of your needs <em>  
><em>That you don't let show <em>

_Lean on me, when you're not strong _  
><em>And I'll be your friend <em>  
><em>I'll help you carry on <em>  
><em>For it won't be long <em>  
><em>'Til I'm gonna need <em>

_Somebody to lean on _

'_How?' _Sakura cried with tears running down her face.

'_**You can find a boyfriend, get a pet, and hang out with your friends more often. You need to stop working and training so much.' **_Neko scolded in a motherly-like tone.

'_I hate that Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun had to see that.' _Sakura sighed poking the flames.

_If there is a load you have to bear _  
><em>That you can't carry <em>  
><em>I'm right up the road <em>  
><em>I'll share your load <em>  
><em>If you just call me <em>

_So just call on me brother, when you need a hand _  
><em>We all need somebody to lean on <em>  
><em>I just might have a problem that you'd understand <em>  
><em>We all need somebody to lean on <em>

_Lean on me when you're not strong _  
><em>And I'll be your friend <em>  
><em>I'll help you carry on <em>  
><em>For it won't be long <em>  
><em>Till I'm gonna need <em>  
><em>Somebody to lean on <em>

_Lean on me..._

She got up and started to drag Kakuzu's body towards the flames.

**{Song Change! oh...that was sad...}**

"Sakura-chan!" she heard Naruto say before looking up to see him walking towards her with Angel, Shadow, Snow, Sasuke, and Suigetsu behind him. She straightened as Naruto picked up the corpse and threw it into the fire.

_I'm a soldier_  
><em>I'm a soldier<em>  
><em>(Na na na nah na na nah)<em>  
><em>I'm a soldier<em>  
><em>I'm a soldier<em>

She nodded her thanks to him and looked to Shadow.

"I'm gonna pick Tatsuo's brains, then pitch him." Shadow said kneeling next to the corpse.

_Yo, never was a thug, just infatuated with guns_  
><em>Never was a gangsta till I graduated to one<em>  
><em>And got the rep of a villain for weapon concealin'<em>  
><em>Took the image of a thug kept shit appealin'<em>  
><em>Willin' to stick out my neck for respect if it meant life or death<em>  
><em>Never live to regret what I said<em>

Sakura sighed in relief at not having to pick Tatsuo's brains herself and sat back down in front of the fire, staring into the flames with her arms wrapped around her legs.

She felt Naruto sit next to her watching her face. Angel sat on her other side and started to rub her friends back.

_When you're me, people just wanna see, if it's true, if it's you_  
><em>What you say In your raps, what you do<em>  
><em>So they feel, as part of your obligation to fulfill<em>  
><em>When they see you on the streets, face to face, are you for real<em>  
><em>In confrontation ain't no conversation, if you feel you're in violation<em>  
><em>Any hesitation will get you killed<em>

"Now will you tell us what that was all about?" he blurted.

Sakura looked at him with a questionable look.

"I mean… you had a foreign chakra in your body and you looked like a cat. How?" He elaborated.

_If you feel it, kill it, if you conceal it, reveal it_  
><em>Bein' reasonable will leave you full of bullets, pull it<em>  
><em>Squeeze it till it's empty, tempt me, push me, pussies<em>  
><em>I need a good reason to give this trigger a good squeeze<em>

_I'm a soldier_  
><em>These shoulders hold up so much<em>  
><em>They won't budge, I'll never fall or fold up<em>  
><em>(I'm a soldier)<em>  
><em>I'm a soldier<em>  
><em>Even if my collar bones crush or crumble<em>  
><em>I will never slip or stumble<em>  
><em>(I'm a soldier)<em>  
><em>I'm a soldier<em>  
><em>These shoulders hold up so much<em>  
><em>They won't budge, I'll never fall or fold up<em>  
><em>(I'm a soldier)<em>  
><em>I'm a soldier<em>  
><em>Even if my collar bones crush or crumble<em>  
><em>I will never slip or stumble<em>  
><em>(I'm a soldier)<em>

She looked back into the flames and said; "It was about three years ago when I went on a mission with Mizu-chan, Angel-chan, and Shadow-sama in the Land of Rice Paddies. There were rumors that Orochimaru had a prison for his experiments. We checked it out and surprisingly found some demons there. Upon seeing us the demons attacked, except for one. That one demon was much bigger than the others but she helped us in defeating them. I was badly injured by a Hainu demon. The one, who helped us, then helped me by giving me some of her life-force and then I passed out from exhaustion."

_Yo left, yo left, yo left, right, left_  
><em>(I'm a soldier)<em>  
><em>Yo left, yo left, yo left, right, left<em>  
><em>(I'm a soldier)<em>  
><em>Yo left, yo left, yo left, right, left<em>  
><em>(I'm a soldier)<em>  
><em>Yo left, yo left, yo left, right, left<em>  
><em>(I'm a soldier<em>

Then Angel spoke, "While Sakura-chan was resting, we spoke with the demon. Apparently that 'Snake' had captured her in order to harness her power. No idea how he captured her or how he would get her power. After Orochimaru died, the captured demons had escaped, but she stayed claiming the territory as her own. The demons who attacked us were rogues, they unknowingly went into her territory, and she confronted them at the same time we arrived there. She didn't attack us because she recognized who we were."

"Then who are you?" Suigetsu asked.

"Have you heard of the Legendary 5?" Angel inquired looking into his eyes.

"Just that they're more powerful than the Sannin. And all 5 of them are supposedly extremely hot girls." Suigetsu admitted grinning at her.

"Both are true." Angel began as Shadow dragged Tatsuo's body over to the fire.

Naruto got up and helped her dump it onto the flames. Shadow did a few hand signs and blew a small flame to help the cremation process. Angel looked at Shadow and then Shadow took over.

"Heard anything about the members?" Shadow asked sitting next to Naruto.

"Best friends who come from the same village." Suigetsu rambled.

"Each member has their own responsibilities and they take their orders from a dragon." Sasuke sighed looking into Shadow's eyes.

"True. But you're missing 3 important details." Angel teased.

**_'Ooh, Angel-chan better stop teasing boys or they'll snap and jump her.'_**Neko joked. That comment brought a small smile to Sakura's lips and a giggle slipped past them.

Everyone's eyes slid to her but she continued to stare into the fire.

"What's so funny, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Neko-chan says for you to stop teasing Suigetsu-chan or he'll jump her." she said still smiling.

Naruto, Suigetsu, and Sasuke all had confused looks on their faces.

"Who's Neko?" Naruto asked.

"What about the things we're missing? What are they?" Suigetsu asked.

"One is that the Legendary 5 are all Jinchuuriki." Angel grinned mischeviously.

" And the other is that the dragon leader controls all of the Jinchuuriki." Sakura said.

"The third is that the leader is King of all demons and that he is a bijuu himself." Shadow mused.

"Do you know who they are?" Suigetsu asked.

"Wait... King? You said that they were female." Sasuke retorted.

"What do they have to do with Sakura-chan?" Naruto growled.

"Angel-chan. Sakura-chan. Patroll for eavesdroppers or the like." Shadow sighed dropping to the ground and putting her arms behind her head.

She propped her feet up on some firewood while Angel and Sakura left to patroll.

* * *

><p><em>Shadow:<em>

Shadow stayed silent until she began to answer their questions calmly_._

"Yes, the 5 are female but they all, with the exception of one have a male bijuu in them. It happens, Uchiha-san." she said_. _She sighed before moving onto Suigetsu's question. "As for who they are. I will tell you but you are not to reveal their identities for selfish purposes or else. The 5 are the 10-13 tailed Jinchuriki... The 10-tails is known in the Demon Realm as Arima whose host is the girl everyone loves. Mizuki Rokani." she said lifting her head up to look at Sasuke and Suigetsu.

There was confusion and disbelief in Sasuke's eyes while Suigetsu's just held a blank confusion.

She sat back up and dug into her pocket. She pulled out a photo that portrayed her closest friends and herself.

She motioned for Suigetsu to come towards her and sit next to her. When he did so, she tilted the photo so it could be illuminated by the fire-light.

She pointed to a girl with short black hair and blue highlights and electric blue eyes that sparkled.

"She's cute." Suigetsu said staring at Mizuki's picture.

"The 11-tails is the winged tiger known as Nio-Tora. his host is Angel Inuzuka." Shadow said blandly.

Sasuke's eyes stayed disbelieving and Naruto sat silently. Suigetsu was looking at the silver-haired blue-green-eyed girl's form in the picture.

"The 12-tails pheonix is called Mercury and his host is Chiharu Rokani" Shadow droned pointing to a girl with long black hair wuth pink highlights and black eyes.. Shadow stayed silent reluctant to say who the 13th-tailed beast contained was.

"Well who's the 13th?" Suigetsu asked looking at each girl in the photo hungrily.

She watched as Sasuke made the connection as to who the 13th was.

"You. You're the 13th. The dragon." he blurted.

'Huh?" Suigetsu babbled.

She nodded and said, "I am the 13th tailed dragon. He is called Ryu." she sighed putting away the photo after yanking it out of Suigetsu's grasp.

"So how is all this tied with Sakura-chan's new... ummm power?" Naruto asked dumbly still not getting it.

"Because, you idiot! The fifth member of the 5 is the no-tailed cat! Her name is Konaha-Neko and she resides within Sakura!" Shadow barked losing a bit of her temper.

Naruto was shocked both at her outburst and of the news of Sakura being a Jinchuriki. "How'd she become a Jinchuriki?" he asked sternly.

"Neko-san felt drawn to Sakura-chan after healing her and wanted to be with her always. She and Sakura eventually created a strong and close bond but they still wanted to be closer. Neko-san asked Lord Ryu if there was any way that she could lend Sakura her power any time she wanted and not give them both bodily damage or a messed up Chakra system. Lord Ryu told her they could become one if she went to a temple in the Demon Realm that allowed her to transfer her soul and Chakra soul into sakura-chan's body. Neko-san was sealed inside so as to prevent a spiritual override like other Jinchuriki's." Shadow conceded looking into the fire.

"But did Sakura-chan really want that?" Naruto asked sadly.

"Of course I did." sakura said from behind him.

He jumped and turned to look at her. "Why?" he asked.

"Because Neko-chan was one friend who never left me behind." she replied darkly.

Shadow got up and dusted herself off. "All right, I'm going to turn in." she yawned starting to walk away. She suddenly stopped as she remembered something and then asked, "Why are you here, Sasuke?"

"I'm going back to Konoha." he answered.

"And Sui-kun's gonna go with you?" she inquired.

Sasuke nodded as she looked over her shoulder at him.

She then shrugged and said, "See ya in the morning then."

"Snow-chan, put out the fire please." Angel said helping Naruto up.

Snow got up and used her hind legs to cover the fire in dirt.

Sasuke and Suigetsu got up and looked at the four Jinchuriki.

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke:<em>

Sasuke came up with an idea since he was still suspicious of Shadow and Angel being Jinchuriki.

"If you're Jinchuriki, then show me proof." he smirked.

"How?" Angel asked glancing at Shadow for approval and advice.

"Show them your wings." Sakura suggested.

Angel nodded and then she began to take off the cloak covering her body. It dropped to the ground and she then stood in a short mid-thigh silver and white hearted kimono.

"So what? You've always worn strap-on angel wings." he scoffed.

She walked towards him and when she was right in front of them, she said, "Then touch them. They're real."

Up close he and Suigetsu could Angel's kimono left a generous amount of cleavage show. Suigetsu stared at her chest while Sasuke touched one of the white wings protruding from her back. She flinched slightly at the contact. They felt soft yet bristly and he could feel the muscles shifting underneath as they moved.

"Holy sh-!" he gasped.

She moved the wing away and went to fetch her cloak and put it back on.

He composed himself as he looked to Shadow.

She walked to him and stood directly in fornt of him. She was a few inches shorter than him.

"Use your Sharingan to go into my mind." she said looking up into his eyes.

He nodded and activated his Sharingan gazing into her emerald-green eyes.

_Shadow's Mindscape: (Still Sasuke's pov)_

Everything went blank and then his surroundings morohed into a regal-looking room.

Pillows were piled high and there was a huge napping dragon with 13 tails laying on them. Sasuke sensed something next to him and glanced at it.

It was Shadow but she looked different that before. She had on different attire. She wore a black yukata with orange and green dragons on it and her long orange hair was in a ponytail that hung over her left shoulder.

She smirked and then walked over to the dragon. "Lord Ryu. We have a visitor. Wake up." she said gently poking his snout.

The dragon opened his eyes revealing golden irises. He lifted his long neck and started to get up looking at Sasuke.

_**"Why is he here, hatchling?"**_ Ryu asked in a warm voice.

His black scales rippled with hardend muscle as he padded towards Sasuke. Shadow blushed at the nickname and said, "He wanted proof that you were real."

**_"Well Sasuke-san? Am I real enough?"_**Ryu cooed flexing his wings.

"I'm not sure. You may be an illusion." Sasuke admitted.

"Ryu-kun is not an illusion!" Shadow growled getting in Sasuke's face.

Sasuke held his breath as he lookedat the girl before him.

_'So close.'_ he thought to himself.

She was pulled away and he saw that a boy around their age had her in his arms. He looked at the boy's golden eyes and black hair before realizing that it was Ryu.

"You can change form?" Sasuke asked

_**"All demons **__**can."**_Ryu answered with Shadow's head under his chin.

Shadow had a dreamy look on her face as she sighed.

"This is crazy." Sasuke breathed.

_**"Have we proven to you that I am real?"**_ Ryu asked.

"Yes." Sasuke replied and then he closed his eyes once more.

_Real World: (Still Sasuke's pov)_

When Sasuke opened his eyes once more they revealed the clearing.

Suigetsu looked at him curiously as Shadow opened her own eyes and turned away from him.

He noticed 13 stipes on the back of her cloak that looked like they could be tails.

"Satisfied?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded and the four Jinchuriki began to leave the clearing. He and Suigetsu followed them as Shadow sleepily spoke, "Meet here at 8 a.m. Angel-chan, send Snow-chan ahead of us to tell Lady Tsunade we're ALL coming."

"Yes ma'am." Angel said writing in a scroll and then giving it to her partner in a container that she ahd strapped around Snow's neck.

Snow barked and jumped into the bushes.

They then continued on their way back to town. They split up to go back to the inns they were staying at.

* * *

><p><strong>i kno u probably wanted more songs or maybe not but this chappy is already long enough... and youre probably waiting for it, so here. oh and i did some minor rewrites for this chapter. and ill do the rewrites for chapter 3 maybe. chapter 4 is coming very soon though. thanks you for reading!<strong>

**u should kno who the songs are from but if not...**

**Angel: 'FORSAKEN' by David Draiman of Disturbed / KoRn Lyrics**

**Shadow: 'CANNIBAL' by SHAKIRA**

**Haze: 'LEAN ON ME' by 2 4 Family**

**Sakura: And 'SOLDIER' by EMINEM (Drool...)**

**Me: next chapter up soon as i get 5 reviews... i dont ask much**

**Everyone: ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: return!

Naruto woke up his mind still reeling with the news he had received about sakura the night before.

"I can't believe I didn't even notice" he thought getting up to go to the bathroom.

"Well she hid it very well, Kit" kurama said.

"Do you know anything about Neko?" Naruto asked turning on the water.

"She's a softie towards humans and very mischievous." Kurama hinted.

Naruto undressed and stepped into the shower. "Will Neko being here with us change anything; that's what I'm wondering" Naruto implied.

"Maybe I'm sure that any of the other bijuu will be wanting to mate with Sakura and Neko" Kurama huffed.

"But aren't some of the bijuu sealed inside females?" Naruto asked washing his hair.

"Yes, but we can leave our hosts temporarily in the dream realm" kurama explained.

"How?" Naruto asked scrubbing his body.

Kurama sighed, "Were just allowed to. I'm not sure how"

Naruto rinsed himself off. "Why are you so interested in Sakura now?" Naruto inquired shutting off the water.

"I want them as our mate" Kurama grunted.

"What the hell do you mean by our mate?!" he growled grabbing a towel.

There was a light knock on the door interrupting kyuubi`s answer. "Naruto-kun Are you alright?" asked from the other side.

What's she doing in my room? ` He thought to himself. "I'm fine Sakura-chan." He answered wrapping the towel around his waist he walked out of the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4: return part2 cont.

Sakura gasped as Naruto came out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. she had come to his room to talk to him since he had barely said anything last night.

'Yum! You've denied this guy for years?!' Nekk said incredulously.

"What's up, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked leaning against the doorframe.

"Uhm... I just wanted to see how you were doing. You were so stouc last night, I thought you might be mad that I kept it a secret from you. " Sakura gulped.

Naruto's brow furrowed as he said, "I'm not mad. it just seems unreal "

'Aw. he's nervous.' neko gushed.

' what do you mean?' Sakura asked.

' probably something Kyuubi-kun said.' neko choked

' kyuubi-kun?!' Sakura repeated shocked.

' tell ya later, naru-kuns trying to get your attention' Neko laughed.

Sakura blinked and refocused her attention to find that Naruto was right in front of her, his face aligned and close to hers. He laughed at something he saw and she blushed.

"What's so funny?" She mumbled

"Your eyes grew wide just like a cats when they're surprised" Naruto grinned

"I'll leave you to get dressed and meet you downstairs, Naruto-kun" She amused. she turned around and walked out of his room twitching one of her fingers. she heard a splash, a curse, and something hitting the floor. She laughed as she imagined Naruto soaked thoroughly in ice-cold water when she heard him growl, "Sakura-chan"

' oh shit! run!' Neko shrieked in between laughing.

Sakura began to run down the hallway when she heard his door open. She flew down the stairs still laughing as she returned her room key.

"Sakura-chan..." she heard from behind.

' Damn the boy is fast!' neko gaped.

Sakura turned her head to see Naruto dressed In his black and orange jumpsuit, his hair dripping wet and his eyes were laughing with a hint of evil mischief.

He returned his room key and then pulled on his travelling cloak.

Sakura used that opportunity to slip away from him and out of the hotel.

She ran out of town jumping through the trees towards the clearing from the night before with Naruto hot on her tail.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5: return pt 3

Sasuke leaned against a tree waiting to get going. Suigetsu was sitting on the ground while Angel ate some biscuits. Shadow yawned as she ate a rice ball.

"What's taking them so long?" Sasuke growled.

"They'll be here any second so take that stick out of your ass. " Shadow quipped.

He glowered at her as laughter rang throughout the clearing.

"Get back here, Sakura." They heard. They saw Sakura shoot into the clearing and hide behind a tree. Naruto came into the clearing with a water balloon in his hand.

"Naruto-kun, what's going on?" Angel asked.

"I'm just repaying her." Naruto grinned gripping the balloon.

"Saku-chan. What'd you do to him?" Shadow teased.

Sakura came out from behind the tree with a wide eyed pleading and pouting look. "I just played a little prank on Naruto-kun." She pouted.

Angel went over to Sakura and pulled her into a crushing hug. "She's just so cute! Like an actual kitten" Angel squealed.

'Since when does Sakura-chan do something so stupid?' Sasuke asked himself.

"Naruto-kun, drop it. We need to get going. I'm running low on candy." Shadow ordered walking out of the clearing and towards Konoha's direction.

Naruto dropped the water balloon and walked after Shadow. Angel let go of Sakura and winked at her walking after Naruto and Shadow. Sakura smiled and skipped after them.

"I though you said these guys weren't anything special. And you didn't mention the kunoichis were hotties" Suigetsu muttered walking after them.

Sasuke sighed deciding to Keep quiet. he walked after them contemplating his thoughts.

Not only had Narutos changed but so had Sakura and Shadow and Angel, and so have the others in the village most likely.

Getting the truth from Itachi had changed him also, he was less reserved, slightly more open With his emotions, and longed to be home and restart his clan. Of course he still looked deadly since it was required of a ninja such as himself. Though he didn't want Naruto to think he'd gone soft. Sasuke he'd brought Suigetsu along since Sasuke trusted him and didn't want to lose a friend.

And also Suigetsu had come along since he had nowhere else to go and had heard that Kisame's little sister lived in Konoha.

Sasuke wanted to know exactly how much had changed. As if reading his mind, Naruto appeared next to him.

"What made you want to come back?" he asked.

"Talking to Itachi. I soon realized I missed home and wanted to come back and rebuild the Uchiha clan. I want to repair my friendships as well." Sasuke muttered.

Naruto glanced at Him and then Sasuke added, "Plus I want To beat Your ass again, dobe."

Naruto glowered at him while Sasuke smirked.

"Good luck With that, teme." Naruto jeered.

They tree-hopped in silence until Sasuke asked, "What's changed?"

"Everyone's still alive. But only some of them Got married. " Naruto replied.

"Who?"

"Sai's married to Ino-pig. Hina-chan to Shino." Sakura giggled.

"Rose-Sensei married Iruka-Sensei." Angel chimed, "And Haze is getting married to Kankuro sometime next year. So is Shika to Tema-chan, and Choji to Pinky-chan."

"So has anyone else found someone yet?" Sasuke inquired.

"Darky keeps her lovelife under the shrouds of night. Stomp is off-again-on-again with Kiba." Angel said keeping pace With them.

"You have someone?!" Suigetsu gasped crestfallen.

"I haven't seen him in a while. We've been dating for a few years now. It's very hard when we live in different villages. But I'm hoping he'll propose when I see him though." She grinned practically flying on happiness.

"Who is he?"

Saugetsu again.

"I doubt you'd know him. but Sasuke knows him. Anyways you'll see him in Konoha. Its about the same time that he visits when he Can." Angel sighed dreamily.

"I'm not single. I can wait to see Orion again!" Sakura squealed giggling.

"I have no one." Naruto mumbled sadly.

"I don't need a man." Shadow snarled when Sasuke turned his eyes to her.

"What about Kakashi?"

"Not sure. Angel?" Naruto

"You know how secretive that man is." Angel chided

"True."

Shadow signaled them to slow down as they came to a stop in front of Konoha's gates. They were open and standing there were four Anbu. One with a dog mask, and 4 dogs behind them, one of said dogs being Yuki. Another Anbu with a lion mask and two dogs behind her. The third Anbu with a fish mask. And the fourth Anbu with a panda mask.

Shadow stepped up and spoke, "We are each returning from a mission and have two missing nine who wish to speak With Lady Tsunade."

"Codenames?" the one with the panda bear mask asked.

"Emerald Demons" Shadow

"Silver Sky." Angel

"Jade Neko-chans" Sakura

"Amazonite Foxes " Naruto

The lion Anbu nodded and they took up positions around the group.

Yuki and the five other dogs surrounded Sasuke and Suigetsu. One of the dogs Was Akamaru but Sasuke didn't recognize the others. The groups then Started moving through the streets of Konoha. Soon they arrived at the Hokage tower and went inside.


End file.
